Divergence
by Cherrywood990
Summary: This is the story of what life would've been like if there had been no war in Divergent. Rated T, just to be safe!


**Disowner: I do not own Divergent, or any of it's characters. All rights go to the Amazingly talented Veronica Roth.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please give it a chance. I'll try my best with grammar and spelling, but I'm not skilled in that area. Anyway, I hope you like it, or at least don't hate it!**

"Finally" says Christiana. It has been a year since initiation ended. I'm moving in with Tobias today. "You've been going out with for him a year, and you're only now moving in with him. I've been living with Will for over a month now, Tris." "We haven't been moving too fast, Chris, unlike you and Will. We want to take things slow, make sure we aren't scaring each other!" I finish putting the last of my things into a cardboard box. "Do you two want to go get lunch?" I turn around, and see Tobias leaning against my bedroom door. "How did you get in?!" I say, my eyes wide. What if I had been changing, or in the shower, or something else without clothes?! "The door was open, so I walked in. I can see why you're not Erudite, Trissy." "Don't call me that, Four. You know I don't like it". He chuckles and picks me up, draping me over his back. "FOUR, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I can see Christiana standing beside Tobias now, grinning. "No _Trissy, _you're coming to lunch with me." I scream and kick the air, but he just laughs and walks to the dining hall, Christiana trailing behind.

Tobias sets me down when we're at the table where Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Lynn are sitting. "You'll pay for that, Toby" I whisper to him when we sit down. He grins. "How will you do that, pet?" I just smile in response, trying not to let him know I have no idea. "You guys coming to my party tonight?" Zeke has a party every two weeks. Most of the time we play Candor or Dauntless, which is basically Truth or Dare. "Yeah, it's at 9, isn't it?" I turn to Tobias. I totally forgot about it. He nods to Zeke. "We'll be there." Christiana squeals. "Tris, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn! You're coming with me! We have to pick our outfits, and do our hair and makeup". Lynn and I instantly lock eyes. We both hate Chris' makeover's, but she always insists. I grab a muffin just before she drags us away. "Help. Me." I mouth to Tobias. He just smirks and waves to us. "Bye girlies. Have fun!" I hear Uriah shout just before we leave.

When we leave the hall, we're walking to Shauna and Zeke's apartment to get her outfit. Chris picks out her outfit, and then we go to Marlene and Uriah's apartment. Once we've picked up all of our clothes, we go to Chris and Will's apartment. "Go get changed, girls. We have a lot to do!" Chris pushes me into the bathroom to get changed, because she knows I won't get changed in the same room as everyone else. "Once a stiff, always a stiff" I hear Lynn chuckle. Chris gave me a black tank top, a black crop top, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. All black. I try to dress in layers when we play Candor or Dauntless, because you have to remove one piece of clothing every time you don't answer a question, or complete a dare. "You nearly done in there, Tris? I need to pee!" squeals Shauna. I unlock the door and walk out, Shauna rushing in as soon as I leave. "Makeup!" Christiana has a pile of every type of makeup there is, finishing up with Marlene at her dressing table. Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Chris are all ready, so now it just leaves me. "Sit" Chris commands. She starts to put eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and everything else you could think of on me. She then ties me hair into a French braid. "So pretty, Tris! I truly am a miracle worker!" I just smile at Chris. She actually did do a good job. I don't look pretty, but I am noticeable. "Guys, it's ten to nine, let's go!" Shauna drags us all back to her apartment. Everybody seems to be there already. I see Tobias sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by girls. I instantly get jealous. "Hey, babe" I kiss Four on the cheek, and sit down beside him. "Have fun?" he smirks. "The best". "OKAY, SO IF YOU WEREN'T INVITED TO THIS PARTY, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW" shouts Zeke. All the girl around us leave, and a few others too. "So, who's ready to play Candler or Dauntless?"

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this story, but that may just be because I'm comparing it to brilliant fanfictions (check out nikisamazing, her fanfics are really really good). Anyway, review if you want, and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
